


反向忏悔大师

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: Michael Owen's confession against confession.





	反向忏悔大师

**Author's Note:**

> 这时已经三月份了，可以看出2019冬窗我的焦虑。
> 
> 我怎么又往我cp身上倒垃圾……这次起码比撸彪那次好点，是在讲他们的事。但是与上一篇杰欧不同，也必须warning：这次的第一人称不是想讲他的想法，全是我自己与自己辩论的挣扎，当然我写出来的好像只有反方论点，我更支持另一面。

**我没有对不起球迷**

 

人类进化到21世纪，对神灵的崇拜早就消失殆尽，倘若留有一部分，则演化成看他们出演大戏的愉悦。自众神成为修辞学词汇以来，人人争当批评家，剧场的造设亦应运而生。

要我承认自己是神灵遗老的一部分又羞赧又令人生畏。所幸我们文化水平不高，戏剧冲突相当原始易懂，你们甚至为此要死要活。听着，出了利物浦市，往南走三里远，就有一座神庙，你们大可去那儿祭拜神灵，募捐香火，而非举着打折的季票宣告已对球队入股。那些真正的神灵——谁知道呢，至少比我们真——事实上，对足球赛事毫无眷顾，而足球，除去能消解一部分血液的躁动，对战争模拟也绝无裨益。至于神话，醒来罢，当代悲剧故事里庄重早就踪迹难寻，我不过是为它的市侩气息添砖加瓦。

 

**我没有对不起利物浦**

 

因此你难以想象，在民族人种杂烩的英格兰，集团间的出走不能有一个铁面无私的流程；联赛高度商业化的今天，人们依然对古典的骑士比喻津津乐道。十八九岁为止我都觉得新时代的出走与骑士并不相悖：如果我能更真诚些，譬如，学学利物浦常见的摇滚歌手，我会把冠军奖杯铸成一个姑娘，环住它的身躯，亲吻它冰冷的金属嘴唇。

我所做的一切没有违背骑士准则。我在利物浦的时候它没能拿到冠军，但这与我的懈怠无关；一年后它独享了冠军，也只会向我颇感遗憾地挥手致意。

 

**我没有对不起杰拉德**

 

……也许。

在马德里的一年我明白了一切失去，包括生命，都是时间问题，只是我一时走运，尚未被瘟神拜访。足球很难说是我的生命之源，要说是苦差事也过于抬举，它只是光芒渐渐湮灭，蒙上凡俗的颗粒。如果没有足球，我会升学毕业，在三十来岁时为升职焦虑，仅有的放松时光，与妻子儿女在微热的阳光下度过——这与我现在的生活有什么不同？我根本不知道多出的那些钱花到了哪里。

与之相比，我甚至多收集了一身伤病。许多打不上职业比赛的朋友，乃至躺在沙发上的胖子，为自己看一场预备队比赛的行为感动之至，管它叫作真的热爱，并要为此牺牲无关的躯壳，看看，他已经在计算如何用伤病潮田忌赛马——对不起，这句话我应当写到第一段去，不知道为什么，我这么想把它讲给你听。受伤时我也盛装拜访了伟大的医疗之神，录好像，与赛前的祷告一样，你知道，假冒横行。我们拿着薪水表演对那些的虔诚。

但有一件事我确实对不起你，描写朋友的那次作文课，我偷看了你对我的形容：脸庞白皙，身手灵活，总是昂着头。那么一瞬间，我有点震动，我的脑子里立刻出现了你与我讲话时抖动的红色膝盖。可惜的是，我难以让自己表现得更温柔，也无法变得尖刻，你知道我的父亲就站在球门后盯着我。直到我离开利物浦，那双眼睛都没有消失。

写到这里，忽然有个声音打断了我，也许是我自己的声音：“有人说过你对不起我吗？”可能带着点笑意。

我也应该回以笑容，我搁下笔。我没必要和一座巨塔较劲。它总不会比我先倒塌，除非有什么珍奇野兽从神话里跑出来捣乱。待到那时，野兽会以锋利的牙口咬住我，告诉我我是错的。


End file.
